hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffs and Debuffs
Overview Buffs and Debuffs change how much damage a person deals to a target, and how much damage the target takes. A buff is a special effect that helps an allied player by allowing them to deal more damage or take less damage. A debuff is a special effect that negatively influences a player by making them deal less damage or making them receive more damage. All buffs/debuffs are obtained by using cards that apply them to the target(s). When a person attacks, all of their attack buffs and attack debuffs will be used. Likewise, when a person is attacked, all of their defense buffs and defense debuffs will be used. There is no way to “save“ a buff or debuff. Attack and defense buffs/debuffs work on one single percentage scale, and depending on how many people have, results in a different damage output. Some cards may give larger amounts of buffs or debuffs than others. For example, the card Attack Buff will give a 25% attack buff, but the card Guided Strike will give a 35% attack buff. However, because defense buffs and attack buffs work on one single scale, you may receive damage contrary to what you might expect. For example, let us say that a person attacks another person using Smack with 2 attack buffs. If the other person has 2 defense buffs, instead of Smack dealing 15 damage (Smack does 10 base damage plus 50% subtracted by 50% of 15 (-7.5 damage) the 4 Buffs and Debuffs add 50% damage due to the attack buffs, and then subtracts the 50% damage right away due to the defense buffs directly taking it away, so in the end, the Smack received no buff or debuffs, dealing its normal 10 damage. Additionally, a player may only have a maximum of 8 attack buffs/debuffs at a time and 8 defense buffs/debuffs at a time. This means a player cannot have 9 attack buffs at the same time, or 5 attack buffs and 4 attack debuffs. This is likewise to defense buffs/debuffs. Attack Buffs/Debuffs Attack Buffs/Debuffs increase or decrease the amount of damage that a person deals. There are currently 5 different cards useable by players that give attack buffs: * Attack Buff, High Cognition, Guided Strike, Strength Duality, and Magician's Secret. There are also 5 useable cards that give attack debuffs: * Attack Debuff, Bardiche Chop, Disarm, Strength Duality, and Agonized Greed. The card Strength Duality gives a 50% attack buff to anyone on the user's team, but gives a 30% attack debuff to the caster themselves. This is the only card in the game which gives a buff as well as a debuff to a player. Defense Buffs/Debuffs Defense Buffs/Debuffs decrease or increase how much damage is received. There are currently 6 different cards useable by players that give defense buffs to players: * Defense Buff, Shield Bash, Barrier, Ramparts, and Magician's Secret. And there are 5 useable cards that give defense debuffs: * Defense Debuff, Cursed Spot, Wild Roar, Agonized Greed, and Sugar Rush. Trivia * On November 3rd, 2019, Magician's Secret was given a new function that gives players both a 30% attack buff and a 30% defense buff when two people play it during a turn. This is the only card in the game which gives both an attack buff and a defense buff. * The cards High Cognition, Ramparts, and Wild Roar apply a buff/debuff to everyone on a team. * The card Agony Seal works as if a person has 4 +25% attack buffs and 4 +25% defense debuffs at the same time. * The card Protectorate creates an aura that acts as if everyone standing in it had a +50% defense buff, but does not actually grant any buffs, and all benefits will disappear once the player moves out of the aura or if Protectorate expires. * There are 2 AI-only cards that give attack and defense buffs/debuffs, them being Astral Bastion and Astral Blessing. Category:Guides and Tutorials